A Different Option
by The Other
Summary: Kurt wants to go back to McKinley, except he chooses a pretty horrible time to announce it. How will it affect his relationship with Blaine? What will it do to the Warblers! OMG SUSPENSE!
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Howdy guys :D New fic, this'll probably turn into a full-blown story, hopefully. I'm not too sure about it yet - I'm just testing the waters. Tell me what you think :D_**

* * *

"I'm going to McKinley." Kurt announced, stepping into the dorm room that Blaine and Jeff shared.

Jeff wasn't there, but Blaine looked up from his desk where he was studying.

"When?"

"Probably next month…" Kurt wondered why his semi-boyfriend wasn't as shocked.

"Want me to come with?"

_Oh._

Kurt let out a small huff, glancing at the ground.

"I didn't mean as a…visit or anything. I'm…I'm thinking of transferring back,"

Blaine's eyes went wide and he dropped his pencil. His brows then knitted into a confused frown.

"You don't like it at Dalton?"

"I love it at Dalton," Kurt responded slowly, trying to find his words. "But it's time I stopped running. You taught me that, Blaine," he looked up at Blaine. "I need to let Karofsky…and every other homophobe at McKinley that I'm not backing down,"

Blaine's face dropped, and he drew in a deep breath.

"Why?" Blaine looked up. "Why do you have to prove yourself? Why not just stay here?" Blaine took one of Kurt's hands. "With me…"

They weren't officially a couple. After their first and second kiss, they had talked it out. Yes – they were both in love with each other. Yes – they wanted a relationship someday – but they had both agreed that it would have to wait until after Regionals. Well it was after Regionals and neither of them had spoken a word of it.

"Blaine…I screwed up by coming to Dalton," he shut his eyes tightly, mentally kicking himself. "No…I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I would never regret meeting you, not ever, but I shouldn't have run away from my fears. Karofsky wouldn't have killed me…I know that now. I should've put up with it,"

"You learnt from this experience, Kurt…" Blaine tried to reason. "Don't you remember – in 'Wicked', when Glinda and Elphaba sing 'For Good'" Kurt knew where he was going with this. "You know the words…you sing it in the car every day. Some people come into our lives for a reason, bringing something we must learn…and we are led to those who help us most to grow…" he faltered on some of the lines, but his intention was clear.

Kurt closed his eyes. Blaine had been in a foul mood ever since they lost Regionals, and the only time Kurt had seen the boy smile was when they were together.

"I know…I know," Kurt started, and Blaine stood up angrily.

"No." Blaine frowned. "No you don't know. You don't know what you did to me when you came here Kurt. And…" Blaine's eyes widened. "It's because they won, isn't it. You're abandoning us because we lost."

He stormed out of the room in a rage, and Kurt's eyes were just about ready to pop out of his head. What was wrong with Blaine? He had never seen him so aggravated. Kurt put a hand on Blaine's desk to steady himself and caught sight of a piece of pink paper, lying where Blaine had put it down.

He picked it up delicately, and looked over the letter, knowing he probably shouldn't.

_Blaine._

_Your father has found our letters and he's furious. It's hard to tell you the full extent, but he's not here anymore – he's gone to stay at a hotel…for how long I'm not sure. Please don't blame yourself - that's not the intent of this letter, but I can't send you letters for a while – it's going to be hard getting him back and I need to distance myself from you. You know how he is._

_I'm sorry. Most of this is my fault. Your father and I have always been tricky – you know that, and no matter how much you convince yourself that you did this to us, remember that it was never you. Being gay isn't something you choose – it's something you're born with, and you need to be proud of that. If you find someone who is willing to be with you and shares your passion, I want you to stay with them. Cling onto them and don't let them go, because you need someone while you're growing up. Someone who you can rely on. Stay strong Blaine, and don't let anyone take your passion away from you._

_Love, Mom._

Kurt froze, dropping the letter back onto the desk. So _that _was why Blaine was so upset. Kurt mentally kicked himself in the head about twenty times. He was practically abandoning Blaine the way his father abandoned him – the way his mother had to abandon him now. Kurt didn't know much about Blaine's family history - only that his father wasn't keen on the 'gay' scenario, and had tried to convince him otherwise. He hadn't realised how 'not keen' Blaine's father was.

Kurt sunk into Blaine's chair as Jeff walked in.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked and Kurt nodded slightly. "Looking for Blaine?"

"Uh, yeah, actually," Kurt nodded. "Have you seen him?"

Jeff nodded. "Yeah. He was rushing out to his car – he was pretty upset,"

"Did he say anything about where he'd be?"

Jeff shook his head and placed his bag at the foot of his bed. "Sorry I can't be any more of a help,"

"It's okay…thanks anyway," Jeff nodded and Kurt hurried to the parking lot.

Maybe he could make amends.

^.^

Blaine drove into the darkness, cursing loudly in the safe confines of his car. He felt guilty and depressed. He was being ridiculous – even he knew that – but he couldn't help himself. He had always written to his mother as a form of escape – a way that he could reconnect with himself. If she couldn't reply, then what did he have now?

Kurt of course – that was the thought that settled him before. But now, Kurt was leaving. What was he going to do?

He tried to remember what he had said to Kurt.

He knew that Kurt wasn't leaving because the Warbler's lost. He knew Kurt was smart, and what he was doing was right, but Blaine couldn't comprehend right now. It was a stupid time.

Blaine drove and drove, not bothering with where he was going. A light caught his eye and he saw several flashes of lightning. It had been threatening to storm all day, and now it was finally here. It was very far away, but Blaine's heart sped up. He _hated _storms.

He continued driving, hoping he was heading away from the storm, rather than towards it. He had been going down a _very_ straight road for quite and while when a red light came on in his dash and he glanced down at it.

"Shit," he muttered.

Petrol. He'd forgotten all about it – and he only had about half an hour left on his tank. He glanced at the time – he had been driving for a good hour and a half.

Blaine closed his eyes and slowed his car on the side of the road until he was stopped. In frustration, he banged his head on the steering wheel.

What had he gotten himself into?

It was nine – he didn't want to bother Jeff and he wouldn't _dare_ call Kurt. Not after what he said. Blaine turned off his engine and sat in silence, rubbing his eyes with his fists. Of course, anyone he called would come out – they were Warblers – family – but Blaine didn't want to be found…not yet.

^.^

Kurt paced anxiously around Blaine and Jeff's dorm room, as Jeff followed him with his eyes.

"It's nine, and Blaine isn't back yet," Kurt announced, glancing at the clock on the wall.

"Alright, I'll call him," Jeff pulled out his mobile and dialled the familiar number. Nine rings later, Blaine's voice mail kicked in and Kurt slumped on his bed.

"Did you do something…?" Jeff asked and Kurt nodded sadly.

"I upset him…he was in a bad mood to begin with and I only made it worse,"

"Blaine gets like this. He normally goes out on long drives, or he writes songs…he'll be back soon. He's not normally out all night,"

This reassured Kurt slightly, but he still worried.

"Look…if he's not back by eleven, we'll get the rest of the Warblers around and decide on something."

Kurt nodded, guilt wracking his stomach.

^.^

Blaine stared at his ringing phone. Jeff's ID came up on the screen, and he _knew_ that Kurt had asked him to call. Blaine shook his head as the storm came closer. He decided to leave at ten – he could get half an hour away and hopefully find a town, fill up, and continue home – but for some reason, he couldn't seem to even remember if he had passed a town recently.

* * *

_**A/N: I wanted to go a bit into Blaine's family, I always thought he'd be a momma's boy. Sorry for a bit of OOC, it was necessary. Although, I don't like seeing Blaine cranky. And hey, look, my favourite Warbler (apart from Blaine and Kurt) - Jeff! Yay!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I have this habit to check my hits. I don't know why - maybe I'm convinced nobody will like this story, but whatever XD Please review and tell me what you think...I even graced you with two chapters in a day - and they're pretty lengthy :)**_

* * *

Blaine rested with his head against the steering wheel. He'd been doing a lot of thinking in the past half hour. The soft pitter-patter of the rain had been comforting, but now it was just a dull roar, the rain hurling itself onto Blaine's car. It was ten, and like Blaine promised himself, he started the car and chucked a u-turn, heading back on the _very _straight road.

^.^

It was ten, and Kurt was getting more anxious by the second. He paced the choir room anxiously, with Wes and David watching him.

"Curfew's at eleven thirty," David said softly, "If he's…anywhere else, and he doesn't get back in time…"

"On the contrary," Wes countered, "We can ask the headmaster if we can look for him. Special Permission. It's not uncommon for students to get stuck in storms on their way home,"

Kurt turned to the window, where bright flashes of lightning illuminated the room. "I'm sure that's not what's keeping him,"

"I wasn't saying it was…" Wes replied almost impatiently. Kurt's frantic pacing was irritating him. "It would just be a good reason to go out and look for him,"

Kurt nodded with a hint of gratitude as he continued pacing.

"Kurt. Sit down," David said and the younger Warbler complied, but his legs jittered nervously.

"Right, I'm going to try calling him again," Wes stood up. "I've had enough,"

He stepped outside and Kurt watched after him wistfully, his legs still jittering. When he returned, he was sopping wet, his hair plastered to his face. His blazer was hanging heavily over his shoulders, and he took it off.

Kurt looked up at him expectantly and Wes shook his head.

"Nothing. Just rang out to the voice mail,"

^.^

Now _Wes _was calling him?

Blaine was being an idiot now, he knew. It meant that the Warblers had gotten involved, and they were worried. In ten minutes, Blaine's car would stop, and he could only just see the lights of the nearest town. Of course, the limited visibility could've been because it was absolutely _pissing _down with rain.

He thought about just calling Kurt, Jeff, Wes, any of the Warblers, but he couldn't. Not after he'd been ignoring them the past hour.

The trip to the town didn't take nearly as long as Blaine thought. He stopped the car on the side of the road, hoping that it would start again. He opened the door, met by the gushing of wind and relentless rain. He ran across the road to a bus stop, which was sheltered enough to stop most the rain, while providing himself with a viewpoint.

From where he was, he couldn't see any gas stations, nor any names that would give him insight to where he was. He groaned in frustration. He was going to get stuck in the middle of nowhere, in the rain, without a gas station around.

He ran back to his car, jumping inside and shivering. Even in the short minute he spent in the rain, he was drenched. He removed his blazer and tie, setting them in the back seat. Turning on the heat would be stupid, but Blaine considered it as he shivered.

Perhaps there would be a gas station around the corner? He started his car with crossed fingers, almost cheering when it started.

He took off with a start and manoeuvred the car around the corner. Despite his best efforts to slow down, he knew he was hurrying, and regretted it the moment he felt the car start to slide on the wet road. Blaine's eyes shot open and he broke heavily, an instant reaction. Immediately, the back of his car spun out and he released the brakes, spinning in slow circles. He wasn't going fast enough to roll, but he ended up gently nudging the pole of a 'Stop sign'.

How freaking ironic.

^.^

It was eleven, and the Warblers were gathered in the choir room.

"Blaine is missing," Wes started, excusing all formalities.

Several of the less-informed Warblers looked around, as if noticing his absence for the first time.

"That is why this emergency meeting was called." Wes continued "We're going to call the Headmaster and ask for permission to conduct a Warbler search, as he cannot be reached on his mobile,"

There was nervous tension in the room. All of the Warblers knew that Blaine liked his drives – to get away – but he'd never stayed out longer than nine on a school night.

"All those who want to help, please remain with us – those who need to study…or…" David grinned. "Sleep – can go back to their dorms,"

Not a Warbler moved.

"Excellent. I'll get the Headmaster,"

As Wes moved away, David's phone rang, and they paused.

"Hey, David…put me on loudspeaker," they could hear Blaine faintly, and the Warbler's perked up. David hit the button on his phone and Blaine's voice filled the choir room. "Hey Warblers. There's been a problem, and I'm probably not going to make it home tonight…or even this week, I don't think. I don't want you to worry, I apologise for not answering your calls tonight. There's just a lot to sort out. Thanks guys, bye"

Blaine hung up before any of the Warblers could say anything. Kurt's heart felt heavy in his chest, his stomach had dropped. His head hung and Jeff patted him on the back kindly.

"What the hell Blaine?" Wes asked after a moment of silence.

"Well, you can all go back to your dorms," David said, still looking at his phone.

Kurt pulled out his own mobile and pressed the speed dial for Blaine, anxiously waiting for him to pick up. Instead of the rings, the familiar beeping of the 'engaged' tone sounded.

Kurt let out a whimper – practically silent, and then with an apologetic glance at Jeff, ran to their dorm room. He flung his phone onto the bed, making it bounce against the wall. With frustrated groans, he went on a rampage, screwing up everything in sight. That's what he was, wasn't he? A screw up! He'd screwed up any future he could've had with Blaine. Why couldn't he have just kept his goddamn mouth shut? Why didn't he just stay at Dalton?

Kurt flung himself onto the bed, glad that Jeff had a common-sense to leave him alone for a while. As it neared 11:30, Kurt started to neaten the mess he'd created, unable to stand it. Jeff walked in as the giant clock tower, in the middle of the school, rung out – signifying the curfew was in place.

"Hey," Jeff muttered, nodding at Kurt who was perched on his bed, his phone in his hands.

"Hi," Kurt muttered back.

"He'll get over it," Jeff said softly, closing the door. He wasn't even sure what needed to be gotten over, but he was sure it was _something._

Kurt nodded and lay back onto his bed. "I just wish he'd call me…and let me talk to him,"

Jeff nodded.

"I'm sure he will eventually,"

^.^

Blaine hung up, and immediately called his Headmaster, explaining a made up situation about having to leave because of family issues. Once it was cleared, he turned off his phone and put his head in his hands. His car still rested against the pole, but he had turned his engine off. The rain was still pelting down and he was still shaking from his near miss with death, if he had been going any faster.

What the hell was he going to do?

Blaine was always the confident, self-assured 'I don't take no crap' kind of guy. Not the guilty, angry 'run away in a hole until it all blows over' kind of guy. If only they knew what was wrong…but it all seemed so petty now that Blaine looked over it. Heaps of kids at Dalton had had their parents split. But Blaine's situation was special, he guessed.

As a kid, he was fine – he loved both parents and he had been the apple of their eyes. Grade six of primary school was a little different. He first found out he was gay then – a swimming carnival, where he was caught perving on the guys. Humility followed, but Blaine took it. Of course, gays weren't as accepted as they were at Dalton, but there was no harsh or cruel teasing.

It was his father that drove him to be excellent about it. When Blaine first came out to his parents, he thought it was the naturalist thing ever. He strode up to his parents and incorporated it into his recap of the day. His mother, although slightly taken back, was supportive, but his father was outraged, thus starting the cycle of car building.

After the car, Blaine was still convinced he was gay, and his father abandoned him completely. If Blaine was in the room, his father didn't want to be. They stopped talking – stopped interacting completely. And his mother convinced Blaine that it wasn't his fault – that he shouldn't feel bad about who he was.

And now she was abandoning him?

Blaine smacked his head against the steering wheel again.

He was still cold and shivered occasionally, and his blazer wasn't dry yet. Deciding to hunker down for the night, he started the car and drove very slowly into a more suitable area, before turning his engine off.

He slid into the passenger seat and used his damp blazer as a blanket, shivering slightly as he tilted the seat back. He was hungry, but he couldn't care at the moment.

In the morning, he would decide what to do, but for now, he had no other option.

* * *

_**A/N: This story seems to have gone somewhere else...I don't even remember the original intention, only that it wasn't this. Oh well, it serves as a good storyline, so whatever :P So there's my view of what Blaine's childhood was like. If you like my style of writing, or you just want Klaine without the storyline, go read my fics - 'Afterwards?' or 'God Damn Adorable' :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Shame. In regards to the previous chapter - Blaine and Jeff share a dorm. Not Kurt and Jeff. Kurt shares a dorm with Nick. A bit of brain fail on my behalf. :) I was sleepy.**_

* * *

Kurt didn't sleep much that night. His alarm blared painfully at six.

"Shut that thing up," Nick hissed from his bed, and Kurt quickly hit the 'off' button, sliding out of bed silently.

Already making his way to the bathrooms, Kurt checked his phone. Nothing. He dialled Blaine's number, but it came up with the message when his phone was off.

Kurt froze.

What if it wasn't off? What if he was on the side of the road somewhere, dying, with his phone smashed to bits?

"Kurt?" Wes' familiar voice called out and Kurt turned towards the only open door. "You okay?" The senior Warbler appeared at the door, leaning against the frame.

"Did Blaine call you?"

Wes shook his head and Kurt sighed. More images of a blood stained car, turned on its back greeted his vision.

"I'm sure he's fine," Wes said softly. "Blaine knows how to take care of himself."

"His phone's not on,"

Wes was silent, staring at the carpet.

"Would he normally turn it off?"

Wes didn't say a word and Kurt closed his eyes, turning to the bathrooms.

"I've tried calling him all night," Wes called as Kurt opened the doors. "He'll be back,"

^.^

Blaine woke early – his car was placed at an odd spot and the early sunlight streamed straight into his eyes. His neck hurt, having been placed at an awkward angle from sleep. He stretched uncomfortably, hitting his head on the dash and glove-box.

He fumbled around for his phone, which had been knocked to the floor. Blaine had always been a rough sleeper.

It was off.

Blaine frowned, not remembering why he'd turned it off. He turned it on, facing over a hundred missed calls. Wes, David and Thad were the main contributors, while the other Warblers had called him a fair number of times. Kurt had only called twice. A rock of sadness fell into Blaine's stomach and he rubbed his temple. He turned off the phone again, feeling it was safer to let the Warblers assume that he had run out of battery, rather than facing him about not returning their calls.

Stepping out of his car and stretching, he gazed around at his surroundings. It was much easier to see now that there wasn't rain threatening to indent their drops into his skin. The bus stop he had sought shelter from sat in front of a row of houses. It was a _very _small town. Maybe ten or twelve houses in all. From what Blaine could see, there was a corner store – there _must _be a petrol station around the corner.

Before he set off, he turned to the side of his car. He had grazed the stop sign harder than he first thought, and a line of grey streaked his car in an ugly way. He rubbed his fingers over the damage, sighing. That'd be costly.

Blaine forgot about his car as he started walking towards the corner, pulling his blazer on. The air was cold, and he rubbed his hands together as he walked. He drew in a breath of relief when the familiar sign of the station loomed ahead, and turned back to his car, wondering how far he'd get before he ran out.

^.^

Kurt couldn't concentrate. All day, teachers were constantly telling him to pay attention. Between classes, he texted and called Blaine, but there was no response from his phone. As the last class of the day ended, Kurt slumped in his seat.

"Kurt!" Wes appeared at the door of his classroom, and Kurt looked up sadly. "He's back!"

Kurt's eyes widened and he tripped over his chair in the process of launching himself at the door. The two of them rushed down the halls, Wes leading ever so slightly, partially because Kurt didn't know where the hell he was going. They reached the choir room and found Blaine, sitting in an armchair, surrounded by several of the Warblers.

Seeing him there, smiling and laughing, Kurt stopped dead. How the hell was Kurt going to face him?

As if he sensed his presence, Blaine turned and saw Kurt in the doorway. Before the boy had a chance to react, Blaine threw himself at Kurt, enveloping him in a giant hug. He breathed in his scent, something he had missed so much in the day they'd spent apart. Kurt reacted stiffly in his arms, and Blaine backed off, unsure.

"I'm so sorry," Blaine whispered, and Kurt frowned.

"You're sorry?"

The other Warblers had enough decency to move away into separate corners of the choir room, but still managed to subtly eavesdrop.

"I shouldn't have run off like that…" Blaine said softly.

"No," Kurt pressed a finger to his lips. "It was my fault. I shouldn't have told you about McKinley,"

Blaine closed his eyes. "You had every right to. I was being stupid…" he let out a little grin. "And I forgot to check my petrol,"

Kurt's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Oh…I just drove and drove, and then I realised I was about to run out of petrol, but I was about two hours away from here," Blaine laughed at his stupidity. "I spent the night curled up on the passenger seat of my car,"

Kurt laughed at the image.

"Why didn't you call me?"

Blaine fumbled slightly. "My phone died,"

Kurt accepted the lie and let out a deep breath. "You know…if you really want me to, I'll stay at Dalton,"

"No." Blaine said bluntly, and Kurt raised his eyebrows. Blaine looked up at him almost shyly. "They say long-distance relationships…" he paused after the word, waiting for some kind of reaction, but Kurt's face was blank. He continued slowly and unsurely. "…never work. I'd be willing to try…for the sake of you being happy,"

Kurt drew in a breath. He'd been wondering how to tackle this.

"I don't think I have another option," Kurt grinned. "I couldn't dare leave without us," he smirked. "Being a thing,"

Blaine, unabashedly, gave Kurt a firm kiss on the lips, in front of the Warblers. There was a round of cheers and applause, and Kurt laughed giddily.

"You want help packing?" Blaine asked,

"Where are you going?" Wes asked softly, and Kurt froze.

_He forgot about telling the others…_

_

* * *

_

_**A/N: Well that's the end. Lame way to end it, but there wasn't more I could do, really. I actually got really bored - I had several possibilities, that Klaine would fight and break up and then Blaine wouldn't be able to resist being away and transfers to McKinley too AND ALL THIS OTHER STUFF, but until I get over the newness of the pairing, all I want to do is write gooey lovey stuff. So expect some of that :D**_


End file.
